Malt Balls
by Demon Flame
Summary: <html><head></head>a awkward situation in the library between kushina and minato. sequal to showers. 2nd in the awkward series</html>


Kushina had been at the library for all of fifteen minutes attempting to write a report when she finally gave up and was sneaking malt balls without the draconian librarian noticing. She decided this was good stealth training as the librarian obviously had eyes that rivaled the Hyuga's. She knew she should be at least trying to concentrate but it was hard.

For the last month she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. It had all started the day she had unknowingly exposed herself to who she was pretty sure was Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash. After replacing the door she had avoided using it for two weeks and had instead used her window to come and go. Kushina had done a lot of crazy and embarrassing things in her life and that particular incident had cemented itself forever in the top spot.

And to top it all off Namikaze was absolutely gorgeous, even more then the girls of the village said. It had taken her awhile but she eventually remembered him form the academy. He had been two classes ahead of her and so their only interaction had been in passing. Back then he had looked girly and flakey, now he looked like a god.

Her cheeks grew hot just thinking about the whole situation all over again. For as long as she could remember, people had always told her that her temper would come back and bite her and now it finally had. She had been teased ruthlessly about the whole incident for three weeks and it was finally starting to die down, especially since most of the people who laughed about it found themselves in need of medical ninja's afterward.

She was about to pop a few more malt balls in her mouth when the box slipped from her fingers and the chocolaty balls rolled in every direction. Cursing under her breath she slid a glance to the librarian who was telling off some poor civilian kids.

Kushina sunk to the floor and began collecting the now ruined malt balls and stuffing them back into the box. She had ventured so far as two tables away to make sure she had collected all the candy and had spotted the last one under another table. The only problem was that someone was sitting at the table.

She looked up to see that it was the same man who had been asleep at the table since she came in and from the looks of it he was still asleep. She knew she probably shouldn't chance retrieving the last malt ball but she just had to get it. As silently as she could she crawled over on her hands and knees to the table. When she was just about to go under she looked back up to see the ninja still fast asleep, she couldn't see his face but knew that he must have been a jonin from his vest. With a last wish of luck she crawled under the table.

XxX

Minato had retreated to the library as soon as it opened so that he could he could work on some seals. Normally he would have stayed in his apartment for this but somehow or another, the girls of the village had found out where he lived and would pester him day and night.

He was lucky that the librarian wouldn't allow them to follow him in her so that he could get some work done. The only problem now was that he had been so tired from slinking around the village avoiding the rabid girls that he could hardly keep his eyes open. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

He was jolted awake however when he felt something touch him. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what he was doing there and another moment to realize why he had woken up as he felt something brush his leg again.

He looked down to his right to see a feminine foot attached to a long slender leg sticking out from under his table. For a horrible moment he thought it might be a girl from his fan club upgrading herself to full blown stalker, admittedly not a very good stalker as he could clearly see her.

He looked around quickly to see if anyone else had seen this and thanked his lucky stars that the book shelves were hiding him and the woman from view. That's all he needed was a scandal in the library.

He bent down over the side of the table to look under and was met with the sight of the woman's butt. He felt his face heat up as memories of the last awkward incident filled his mind where a woman had jumped out of her apartment wearing nothing but a shower curtain that was slightly see through.

That woman and her covering had haunted him for the last month. He hadn't seen her since but her mental picture would always pop up if he didn't keep himself busy.

"Ha! Found it." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

His curiosity grew and he felt that now was the time to let her know he was aware of her. "Miss?" he called quietly.

She gave out a squeak of surprise before shooting up and thumping her head had on the table. Minato pushed himself away from the table to give her room to get out from under the table but she didn't seem in any hurry as she was clutching her head. It had been a rather hard knock to the head and he would be on the ground holding his head too if their positions had been reversed, though he couldn't fathom a reason why he would be crawling under the table to begin with.

It was then that he noticed her astonishingly long bright red hair, much like the red hair of the girl in the shower curtain. Minato's eyes widened as he realized that this was the same girl and once again they were in a very weird situation.

She finally let go of her head and looked up to him her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening when she recognized him as well.

"Sorry." She said after a moment. "I dropped my malt balls."

Minato wouldn't have believed her if she hadn't been holding a half full box in one hand and a malt ball in the other. All he could do was raise an eyebrow.

Her face turned an even brighter shade of red as she started to crawl out from under the table. But as fate would have it this embarrassing situation wasn't over yet as Jiraiya walked around a bookshelf at that moment.

Both he and the red head turned to look at him in what most have been a very awkward position. Jiraiya had a stunned expression on his face before a grin took over his mouth.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'll just leave you two alone to finish up." He said and walked away.

Minato felt his jaw drop and his face heat up and when he turned to the red head he saw that she was doing the same. Without a word she stood up calmly walked back over to her own table, gathered her things and left.

Minato watched her retreating form for a moment longer before doing the same. No doubt in an hour Jiraiya would have told everyone in the village about what he had just seen, he needed to find his perverted sensei before he could do any real damage. The only thing now was he had to decide which was more pressing Jiraiya or another cold shower.


End file.
